Dancing Raindrops
by ZahZah-Chan
Summary: "Have you ever danced under the rain?" The Young brit was taken aback by the silly question. Isabella bit her lip. She knew her idea was very childish, not to mention they were already wet enough, but she had always wanted to know what it would feel like.


**F**erb and Isabella were walking side by side as they returned from yet another date.

Since it wasn't their first one, they wore nothing fancy, just casual clothes and Isabella had to admit she thought it was better that way.

The teenage girl laughed at another joke from Ferb. She had always loved his British accent and could never understand how she never even payed any attention to him when they were kids. Just by hearing the sound of his voice made Isabella's knees go weak and almost collapse.

Phineas never had this affect on her.

She remembered just three months ago when she finally confessed to him, but he had said that he wasn't ready and he wasn't the right one for her; he wasn't good when it got to relationships. Isabella was heartbroken, but had told him she understood, hiding the pain, walking away from him as casually as possible so he wouldn't suspect anything.

She was depressed, rejecting everyone's attempt of helping her. Though eventually, she let Ferb comfort her, even if she didn't want to at first.

She never regretted her choice.

Right after hearing Ferb's reassuring words she instantly felt a little better. Afterwards they went to a café to discuss more about Isabella's issues, feelings and thoughts. Both ordered themselves delicious, hot cocoa and occasionally switched between subjects.

The raven-haired girl smiled genuinely at Ferb as he sadly told her one of the quotes his dad had told him:

_"Sometimes you just have to hold your head up high, blink away the tears and say good-bye."_

And he was right. She desperately wanted to get rid of the pain throbbing in her chest, but she couldn't. Why did it have to be so hard? She blinked the tears forming in her eyes, wiping them away. She had to move on and accept the fact that Phineas didn't want her. But it was too difficult for her. She couldn't.

She felt a soft hand rest on hers and looked up to see Ferb's concerned face looking at her.

He was so beautiful when he was sad.

Isabella blushed at the warm feeling of his hand ontop of hers, she didn't pull away. She looked deeply into his eyes and managed a small smile to reassure him she was fine although deep inside she knew she wasn't. Ferb by her side calmed her, though.

They talked more and changed to happier topics like when they used to build and have fun together with the others, laughing at funny memories and smiling at the wonderful ones. Isabella had so much fun talking to the Brit, that she almost forgot she was an emotional wreck earlier.

Time flew by and when it was time to finally go home, Isabella had wanted to pay for the drinks until Ferb insisted he'd do it. The girl's mouth curled up into a small frown as she hesitated to agree, but eventually did, thanking him. He just replied with a wink which made the girl blush a light shade of pink.

They exited the café together and walked slowly to their way home, chatting about school and how horrible the teachers were at teaching, that being said by Ferb. Isabella giggled and couldn't help but nod in agreement.

When they both had arrived in front of the girl's house, they stood and looked at it. The lights were off so her mum was apparently sleeping.

"Better not wake her up." She smiled, turning to look at Ferb and realized he had been staring at her this whole time. She got worried, "Ferb, is something wrong?" she didn't know if she just imagined it, but she could feel his face getting closer and closer and the gap between them close as he hugged her waist. Isabella let out a small gasp, blushing hard. They were getting so close that she could even feel his hot breath on her face. Her lips parted as she was too shocked to do anything. Just when their lips were practically touching she pushed him softly away, looking down.

"I - I had a great day today. We should probably do something similar next time! I, uhm, better go now! Good night and thank you for everything!" She blurted and without a second thought rushed to her house, opened the door, closed it quietly behind her and tried to go to her room as quietly as possible. Then she jumped on her bed, her face hitting her soft pillow.

Ferb was confused and wondered what he did wrong. After a few seconds he sighed and headed to his house. The first thing he did was go to his room, change to his pjs and then he went to sleep.

The next day they had pretended like nothing ever happened. That didn't mean they didn't hang out anymore. In fact, it was just a matter of time that Isabella had moved on even if it was slightly difficult. The green-haired boy had asked her eventually out. Isabella was sceptical, she wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea. She had mixed feelings about it, she didn't know if she had feelings for him or not which made it difficult for her to make a decision. Ferb smiled at her and reaussured her that he was willing to even wait forever if he had to and didn't want to put her under pressure, which made it at least slightly easier for the raven-haired teen. Then one day, something happened which convinced her to say 'yes', but that's another story.

They went on several dates, had spent a lot of time together, and Isabella had gotten to know Ferb even more. She even almost forgot she used to have feelings for Phineas.

There was one problem that was frustrating the young teenager, though.

They still haven't shared their first kiss yet.

The blue-eyed girl was nervous, she had never kissed a guy before, just the thought of it made her stomach twist into a knot. Not to mention she didn't even know how to kiss at all.

_I guess that's why I freaked out and ran away that time_, she thought, frowning.

She sighed, she had once again entered in her own wonderland and was too lost in her own thoughts to even realize what Ferb had just asked her.

"Isabella?" He put a hand on her shoulder and nearly startled her. "Is everything alright?" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she could face him. Isabella bit her lip, should she tell him? What if he laughed at her? He was surely a pro, of course, since he had kissed before. She blushed, wondering how his lips felt like.

"Uh, yeah... yeah! I'm alright! Heh.." She laughed nervously and tried to put on her best fake smile, but Ferb wasn't easy to fool. He let go of her shoulders, put a stern look, crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. She kept smiling, showing her teeth until she sighed and gave up once she found out Ferb wasn't going to give up so easily. _He's a tough Cookie. _She thought. She raised her finger, about to say something until she felt something cold hit her nose.

"Huh?" She looked around, confusing the poor boy completely.

"Isabella, what is wrong with you? Please, just tell me.." He murmured softly, pulling her closer to him. This quick action caused the girl to let out a small, high-pitched squeak which, despite being worried about Isabella, amused the Brit. She blushed, pouting, but didn't dare to say anything. She actually liked being this close to him.

"So, Izzy, tell me what's the cause of your strange behavior." She avoided his gaze. Her lips parted as she once again tried to say something until she felt something wet hit her nose again. Ferb felt it, too. That's when Isabella realized what it was.

"Ferb."

"Yes?"

"It's gonna rain."

"I know." He replied, quickly, looking at the sky, while still holding Isabella in his arms. They wasted no time standing there and continued their way by running as fast as they could.

It was starting to rain harder as each second passed by and it was getting harder for them to see where they were going to.

"Ferb! Ferb!" Isabella cried out, stopping to catch her breath. The green-haired boy immediately stopped and looked at his girlfriend, he ran up to her and hugged her for support.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned, while rubbing her forearms.

"I think this is the wrong way," She said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I mean this isn't the path we took when we were heading on our date." They were both soaking wet, but there was no shelter anywhere.

"Yeah.. you're right." He looked around and realized he didn't recognise the place at all. "But let's move on, we might find a place to avoid getting wet or else we'll get a cold." He let her arms go, but took her hand instead and led her onward. Isabella, despite feeling cold, felt secured with Ferb by her side.

The rain had gotten much softer than earlier. It took a while, but they eventually found the way which lead them home.

The blue-eyed girl studied her boyfriend's face. He seemed deep in thought, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, and she was worried he might be mad at her.

"Hey, Ferb! What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" She tried her best to make him turn to her and give her one of his award-winning smiles, but alas his expression remained the same.

"Stuff." Isabella wanted badly to know what this 'stuff' was, but knew better than to ask.

"Oh." She said quietly and faced forward, not questioning any further. They were still walking, until out of the blue, a really crazy idea struck Isabella. She hesitated at first, but eventually found the courage and spoke up.

"Hey, Ferb."

"Hmm?" He wasn't paying attention until the next question made him stop in his tracks.

"Have you ever danced under the rain?" The young Brit was taken aback by the silly question. Isabella bit her lip. She knew her idea was very childish, not to mention they were already wet enough, but she had always wanted to know what it would feel like.

She had seen it in movies, but it wasn't enough for her.

She had to try it out herself.

"What?" After a long silence he had finally managed to let out. She had expected this kind of reaction and without a second thought jumped on a puddle, making Ferb's pants wet. He wasn't mad, but rather slightly annoyed, "Isabella, what are you doing? Stop fooling around and let us just go home."

"Oh, c'mon! Stop being such a stick-in-a-mud and join me! It's fun!" She invited him, grinning, and jumped on another puddle, this time avoiding hitting Ferb.

"Seriously, you have chosen the wrong boyfriend for this. I bet every other guy would've joined you, but this is not my stuff." He sighed, crossing his arms. The raven-haired girl stopped for a moment and stood still, before making her way to Ferb, stopping short in front of him.

"I'd never want any other guy other than you." She smiled, cupping his cheek with her hand and turning his face so he could look deeply into her eyes. Her eyes shined under the moonlight, Ferb noticed. He loved it. "Come on," She urged again, eyes half closed, "Join me." she took his hands and pulled him towards the street. He hesitated, but obeyed nonetheless, pouting. Isabella giggled at his face. Ferb then looked around.

"Izzy, what if a car-"

"There are no cars nor are there any people awake at this hour so stop worrying."

"What time is it, anyway?"

"3 in the morning."

"What?!"

"Calm down. You did come late for our date, y'know."

"Right." He blushed. He was never late for a date, but just by mentioning the name 'Phineas' would be enough explanation. Isabella, took his hand and without a moment to spare, jumped along with Ferb into a puddle. He hated the feeling at first, until he slowly smiled and actually secretly enjoyed it.

It was still raining, but neither of them gave a care in the world.

Especially since Ferb was having fun himself.

They dance liked two crazy people, fingers intertwined, bodies pressed close together. They were like two dancing raindrops, spinning, twisting, jumping and splashing.

They felt like they were the only two people in this world.

They both laughed while moving in sync, their hearts beating as one until right at that moment Isabella's foot tripped. Her back was about to reach the ground until Ferb caught her just in time, while holding her left leg. It looked almost as if they were doing a french kiss, except that they weren't kissing, of course.

She blushed a deep shade of red. It was emarrassing for her considering she was wearing a skirt, but it quickly melted away as soon as she caught eyes with her boyfriend.

His eyes were a deep ocean blue and she could feel herself swimming in them. Her lips parted as she imaged the next thing happening.

Kissing under the rain.

Isabella had always dreamed of it, other than dancing under the rain, as a kid and hoped something similar would happen to her and Phineas.

And here she's standing with Ferb.

_Even better._ She smiled, but still felt that small nervous-ness inside her.

Ferb snapped out of his trance and pulled her upper body so she was standing straight. His right hand moved from her leg to her waist,

while the other stayed on her back. She blushed at the close-ness, but didn't complain the slightest bit.

Then it happened again.

He moved his head closer and she did the same, both slowly closing their eyes. Isabella felt a sudden rush. When she was close enough to feel his hot breath, she stopped for a moment, hesitating, before she moved her face away, causing Ferb to end up kissing her cheek. When he realized this, he removed his lips from her skin and looked slightly hurt.

"Isabella, if you don't think you're ready to kiss me or you don't want to do it you could have just told me so instead of-"

"It's not that." She interrupted, quietly, "It's just that... I... I h-have... I have never, ever kissed a boy in my life before and I'm nervous because.. well, because I'm scared I might screw up." She said slowly. Ferb just stared at her

There was a long silence.

"Is.. is that it? Is that why you acted so weird earlier?" She was about to cry because she could feel him grin from behind her when she turned away.

"Yes and yes. You can go ahead and laugh at me now."

He smiled and took her chin in his hands, turning her head to face him.

"Izzy, I'd never laugh at you and you know that." He hugged her. "If you're not ready, then you're not ready and I understand that." He parted and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "C'mon, let's go home." He let go of her hand and turned away. Isabella's eyes widened. Her wish to kiss her dream-guy under the rain just blew up in her face. She still had a chance, though, it was still raining.

"Ferb, wait!" He turned around only to meet Isabella's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He automatically kissed back, deepening the kiss. Isabella could feel the fireworks exploding in her stomach as she shivered when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After what felt like an eternity they finally parted for air, smiling at each other.

"Whoa." Was all they could say when they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey, you two love-birds!" They let go of each other and turned their heads to the person who called them.

_Phineas? Where did he come from? Oh God, did he just see us kiss? How long has he been standing there?_

As if reading her thoughts, Ferb asked, "How long have you been standing there, Phineas?" Phineas smirked.

"Long enough to see you two smoochin' around." Ferb and Isabella blushed, apparently embarrassed. And the raven-haired girl didn't know if she imagined it, but she could've sworn she heard a hint of jealousy on the edge of the red-headed inventor's voice.

_But maybe it's just me._

The young couple joined Phineas under his umbrella and headed to the Flynn-Fletcher's house.

"You know," Phineas began after a small silence, "Mum's gonna get angry when she finds out you've been out this late. You're lucky she and das are asleep now." he teased, facing his brother. Ferb scowled.

"Tell her and you're dead meat." Phineas and Isabella laughed at his threat.

"Anyway," The young red-head turned to Isabella, "I told your mum you're spending the night with us a few hours ago." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Phineas." He winked back in reply.

"Hey, how come you're up this late in the streets?" Ferb asked all of a sudden. Phineas faced him.

"I should ask you the same, I mean you're supposed to be home at least by midnight. Mum and dad went to bed earlier, lucky you. And not to mention I called you, I dunno, at least 200 times, but you didn't pick up. I then tried to call Izzy, she wouldn't answer either, so I decided I'd look for you guys to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." At this Ferb glared at his step-brother, which made the red-head laugh, but he continued, "It was easier than I thought, you guys weren't that far away, haha."

The three of them walked in silence until an idea struck Ferb and he turned to face his girlfriend. The young teen felt her boyfriend stare at her and turned to look at him. He was smirking, switched his eyes to the umbrella in Phineas' hand, who was unaware of his brother forming a plan, then back to her. She knew exactly what he was implying and they both shared mischievous glances.

"On the count of three. One, two..." Ferb began.

"Hey, what're you guys-"

"... three!" Both yanked the umbrella out of Phineas' hand and sprinted straight ahead. Since it was still raining, the red-head immediately got wet. He sneered.

"Hey! Get back here with my umbrella, you jerks!" He chased after them. The young couple were laughing their whole way until they reached their destination.

**The End.**

* * *

I'm a big Ferbella fan. :'D This is a story I actually posted on deviantART a year and a half ago.. LOL, it's been so long. XD

I just rewrote it, but I'm too lazy to check up on mistakes so there might still be some I missed. xD

And sorry if it seems kinda rushed.

R&R! :D


End file.
